Drabble Only
by saya sayya
Summary: Kumpulan drabble couple kesayanganku and now it is LayChen/XingDae. Hope You Like it. Rated T yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Jongdae tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus berdiam diri disana atau tidak. Ia merasa bahwa semua yang sedang terjadi tidaklah benar. Semua rentetan rumor yang silih berganti itu mampu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin mereka berhenti untuk mengungkitnya atau membawa-bawa rumor itu namun sungguh bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghentikannya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan kembali merenungkan semua hal yang sedang terjadi. Selama beberapa hari ini ia bahkan tidak bisa fokus karena masalah ini.

Tok-tok.

Jongdae melirik sekilas pintu kamarnya dan kembali menatap serius langit-langit kamarnya. Ia biarkan seseorang itu mengetuk pintunya toh pintunya tidak dikunci dan dirinyapun sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tentu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang anehkan dan Jongdae sedang tidak ingin beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut kecuali kepalanya. Jongdae sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu dan ia ingin memikirkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Dae-er."

Panggilan itu. Suara itu. Jongdae mengenalnya dan ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menoleh dan memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Disana di depan pintunya, sosok yang ia rindukan sedang berdiri dengan senyumannya dan tatapan teduhnya. Seseorang yang tidak ia sangka kembali dan Jongdae malah terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak ingin beranjak seinchi-pun dari atas ranjangnya dan hanya diam menatap namja itu. Kedua manik matanya selalu mengikuti semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh namja itu. Bahkan ia terus memandang namja itu hingga berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seharian ini tidak keluar kamar? Kau tahukan kalau aku akan datang." Ucap namja itu dengan suara seraknya. Oh sungguh, Jongdae dapat mendengar nada kerinduan dalam suaranya. Begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang besar. Ia tidak bermimpikan?

"Dae-er. Kenapa kau mengerutkan alismu?" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh alis Jongdae dan mengusapnya sampai ke atas kepalanya. Usapan yang sama dengan malam-malam yang lalu dan entah ia sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya mulai merasa nyaman. Lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya dan lebih tenang seakan tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Yixing-hyung." Panggil Jongdae dengan suara seraknya, suara yang ia keluarkan pertama kali selama sehari ini. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada sang kekasih hati dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jongdae. Saling memejamkan mata untuk meresapi satu degupan satu sama lain. Saling merasakan rindu dan cinta yang besar saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Jongdae bahagia dan Yixingpun begitu.

Mereka sadar bahwa kebahagiaan itu hanya sekejap namun setidaknya kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi kekuatan yang besar bagi keduanya. Ya, selalu seperti itu dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai kapanpun. Keduanya mulai membuka kedua matanya dan Jongdae merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Yixing.

"Hyung, kau pulang." Ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman manisnya dan dibalas oleh Yixing dengan tidak kalah manisnya. "Ya. Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang dan selamat mimpi indah, Yixing-hyung. Bangunkan aku esok pagi dan kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Semua rumor tentangmu yang bergema sampai dinding kamarku akan kita musnahkan. Benarkan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu dengan senyuman seindah mentari dan aku janji akan memusnahkan semua rumor itu. Kau milikku dan hanya ada untukku." Balas Yixing dan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya. Biarkanlah malam ini mereka tidur untuk berbagi rasa sakit dan rasa cinta bersamaan. Namun saat mereka akan tidur besok, maka hanya akan ada satu rasa yang menemani mereka.

Rasa cinta mereka dan itu sebuah keharusan.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini tentang drabble couple kesukaanku..

Dan mungkin akan bertambah sesuai dengan imajinasi hehehe

See U next chap…

Saya sayya.


	2. Chapter 2

Suara musik yang melantun itu memenuhi sebuah ruang rekaman di salah satu gedung entertainment di China. Beberapa namja sedang sibuk mengotak-atik berbagai macam alat dan sebagainya juga ada yang sedang berdiskusi sesuatu. Hingga pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu. Namja tampan berdimple itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan memberi salam kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang rekaman itu.

"Kau siap, Yixing-ah? Hari ini kita punya banyak lagu yang harus disiapkan untuk albummu." Ucap salah satu staf disana dan namja yang dipanggil segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku siap. Aku sudah menunggu hal ini." sambung Yixing yang mampu membuat beberapa staf tertawa melihat tingkah tidak sabar salah satu idol mereka itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yixingpun langsung memasuki ruang rekaman setelah menerima beberapa kertas dari salah satu staf. Namja itu mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya dan membuat beberapa nada agar suaranya tidak mengalami gangguan.

Rekaman itupun dimulai dengan serius dan diselingi dengan canda tawa untuk beberapa saat. Terkadang raut serius dan beberapa perdebatan kecil juga hadir namun mengingat untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya yang baik dan dapat diterima dan dinikmati oleh para pendengar –dan fans Yixing tentunya, mampu membuat mereka optimis bahwa hasilnya akan baik. Mereka juga sudah berusaha dengan baik dan pasti hasilnyapun akan baik. Selalu optimis dalam segala hal adalah yang terbaik, bukan?

Tanpa menyadari waktu yang telah berlalu, Yixing dan para staf di ruang rekamanpun akhirnya menyambut bahagia keberhasilan mereka menyelesaikan semua lagu dalam album itu. Hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa hal dan mereka sudah akan bersiap untuk sesi yang lain. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Yixing baru menyadari bahwa waktu bergerak begitu cepat. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para staf dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang rekaman bersama sang manager. Ia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk pemotretan di hari berikutnya.

"Oh iya, Yixing-ah. Kau mau membeli sesuatu untuk makan malam? Kau hanya memakan beberapa roti saja tadi?" tanya sang manager sesaat setelah mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan parkiran gedung. Ia menoleh sesaat ke arah sang idol yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum ia mendapat gelengan kepala darinya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan melajukan mobil mereka ke apartment Yixing. Perjalanan mereka termasuk perjalanan yang singkat karena jalanan yang tidak ramai malam itu. Yixing segera beranjak turun dari mobil itu dan melambai ke arah sang manager yang menyuruhnya segera beristirahat.

Namja itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki apartmentnya dan tersenyum ke arah penjaga apartment, berbincang sejenak tentang dinginnya malam ini dan berjalan masuk. Ia memilih menaiki tangga menuju apartmentnya di lantai 3 dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Namja itu memencet kata sandi disamping pintu apartmentnya dan berjalan masuk sambil menyalakan lampu. Ia amati sejenak apartmentnya yang sepi, ah ia merindukan semua membernya yang ada di Korea. Namja itu membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kursi dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Yixing-ge."

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Jongdae –seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya. Astaga, Yixing berharap ia tidak mengalami gangguan halusinasi atau gangguan kejiwaan lainnya karena terlalu merindukan namja kucing nan menggemaskan itu hingga harus mendengar suaranya yang merdu. Yixing memijat pelipisnya sejenak sebelum menghela napasnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia harus tetap fokus agar dirinya tidak menjadi gila karena memikirkan namja manis itu.

"Yixing-ge." Suara itu kembali muncul dan kali ini Yixing memilih untuk menelungkupkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghiraukan suara merdu itu terus memanggil namanya. Rasanya sangat dekat bahkan Yixing merasa kalau namja manis itu ada di apartmentnya. Eh tunggu...

Namja tampan itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok namja manis yang sangat ia rindukan itu sedang berdiri dengan sebuah tas di tangannya dan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal. Yixing mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum berteriak kencang membuat Jongdae terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Gege, kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Kau membuatku kaget." Teriak Jongdae yang mampu membuat Yixing langsung terdiam. Namja manis itu meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Yixing. "Gege, apa kau tidak mau memelukku? Apa kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

"Ti-tidak.. maksudku aku.. aku hanya.. shock saat melihatmu berdiri disana. Kau.. kau ada di apartmenku, k-kau di China. K-kau disini." Ucap Yixing tergagap dengan rona merah yang sedikit mewarnai pipinya membuat Jongdae menyunggingkan senyumnya dan langsung memeluk namja itu. Namja yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia nekat untuk datang ke China hanya karena ia tidak merasa puas dengan kedatangan singkat namja itu.

"Aku disini dan aku akan selalu disini menemanimu, Yixing-ge."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Duh aneh ya.. Ini hanya imajinasiku loh ya jadi jangan anggep Chen beneran ke China hehehehe.. Aku lagi kepanasan karena gak nemu momen mereka jadinya ya beginilah. Eh itu ada lanjutannya loh langsung cek ya..**

 **Saya sayya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu, Yixing mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap sejenak. Ia renggangkan tubuhnya sejenak namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan gerakan lain disampingnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok sang kekasih sedang berbaring miring menghadapnya. Kedua matanya tertutup diiringi dengan deru napasnya yang teratur. Lengannya dijadikan bantal oleh namja manis itu dan tangannyapun melingkar di perutnya. Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya dan menghadapkan dirinya kepada Jongdae, sang kekasih.

Ia amati bagaimana manisnya wajah sang kekasih jika tertidur. Seperti anak kecil yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tertidur dengan wajah tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Begitu lelap seakan ia sedang mengumpulkan energi untuk menghadapi hari-harinya yang berat. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengusap lembut pipinya. Ia mengulas senyumnya saat bisa merasakan bagaimana halusnya pipi sang kekasih. Bersyukur bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan, yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kebenaran hingga ia berharap bahwa waktu akan berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan dirinya merasakan momen tak terduga seperti ini.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya, Jongdae perlahan membuka matanya. Ia kerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah Yixing. Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul saat melihat sang kekasih sedang memandangnya lekat dengan senyuman tampannya yang tersungging hingga menampilkan dimplenya yang khas. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan tanpa sadar langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikannya di ceruk leher Yixing membuat namja tampan itu tertawa.

"Gege~" rengek Jongdae dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya wajah dan telinganya. Namja itu merutuki dirinya yang bersemu merah karena malu di pagi hari seperti ini. Namun pesona sang kekasih yang terlihat semakin tampan itu mampu membuatnya bertindak berbeda. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dirinya bersikap seperti anak SMA yang baru saja berpacaran dengan kekasih pertamanya?

"Dae-er, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu. Aku ingin melihatnya," pinta Yixing mencoba menggoda Jongdae kembali namun sang kekasih malah mempererat pelukannya. Yixing yang merasakannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Ia bahagia karena Tuhan mengirimkannya sosok manis yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dae-er. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Yixing penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan. Mendengar hal itu Jongdae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap sang kekasih. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yixing-ge. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua namja itu saling melemparkan senyuman sebelum Yixing memagut bibir Jongdae dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman dengan menyatukan perasaan mereka. Hanya ciuman sederhana yang mampu membuat mereka bahagia. Ciuman atas pernyataan perasaan mereka tanpa ada niatan apapun. Kedua bibir itu terlepas dan keduanya kembali berpelukan penuh kehangatan di atas ranjang. Menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka yang akan menjadi kenangan bahagia mereka selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Yeeee selesai hahahaha... Bagaimana? Suka? Komen ya...**

 **Sampai ketemu di Drabble selanjutnya hehehehe**

 **Saya sayya.**


End file.
